Carpe Diem
by Ashlaan
Summary: Squall and Yuffie are lost in their own little worlds...about each other. When Squall asks questions, it leads to a better understanding of one another. [Squffie] [one-shot]


A/N: I love Squffies! I read them all the time, so i thought i should just write one myself . this goes out to Squffie lovers everywehere! Hehe especially Deplora, her fics are what started me into liking Squffies in the first place. Yes, i'm afic-author stalker :) lol jk anyhoo, this takes place sometime before they defeat Ansem.

Oh and btw, it switches P.O.V's, starts off with Yuffie, Squall, then Yuffie again.

**ooo**

It's funny how day turns into night so quickly. That bright orb in the sky moves farther and farther until a dark shadow fills the world…well not in this world, anyway. I live in a world called Traverse Town, where it's always night time, anytime! Isn't that sad? Maybe not for astrologists, but for me, I miss the sun horribly. Although, the night sky seems to hold many secrets that not even anyone in Traverse really want to explore.

One good thing has come out of the everlasting night though: we can't see most of the stars, therefore, reminding us of Sora and the other worlds. Yes, those stars are other worlds! Can you believe that? Neither did I, until I was forced to move out of my own world because of the heartless that attacked our kingdom, castle, or whatever you'd like to call it. No, I'm not a princess! Now that's something to look into. In fact, I'm much better than a princess! I am Yuffie Kisaragi, the greatest female ninja that there ever was! That's ri-

"Yuffie, how many times do I have to say this? Stop daydreaming and focus more on your training! You're such a child sometimes."

If there's one guy that really gets on my nerves, it's Squall Leonhart. If you want to talk to a brick wall, just have a chat with this pleasant man. I mean, for goodness sakes! Someone can't always be that cold, mean, ignorant, aggressive, and anti-social all the time! You think I don't know him well? You're fairly mistaken. I've known him practically my whole life, when we all used to live in Hollow Bastian. He must have some feelings though, I mean, why else would he have protected me from all the heartless? I was such a young girl, and he was much older than I am. Well, I wouldn't exactly say that much older, around 7ish years…

"YUFFIE!"

"For goodness sakes Squall, I HEARD YOU!"

"Good, then get to work. And for the last time… it's LEON!"

I swear we're like a broken record. Every day it's the exact same…we go off training at some location, I space out, he yells at me, and I yell at him. Every single day! This day wasn't any different though, we had gone to the third district to fight off heartless. Nothing that big, except that there were tons more heartless in this district than the rest-

"Yuffie, if you don't pay attention right now…" his voice was monotone, meaning, he was very angry. He did have a point though, there were heartless attacking at every corner and I was blindly attacking them without realizing my movements.

"Sorry Squall, I'm better now."

"_Leon_, and you better be"

After many hours, and looting tons of munny (the only good thing about training), we headed back to the Second District, back to the hotel we shared together. Don't get any ideas, we just share the room and bed, we don't exactly do anything. Purely for sleeping purposes, although, Squall does have a sight for sore eyes…hey I never said I was made of stone. Squall's gorgeous. I never denied that fact; I just don't always show that I like what I see. Ok, I'm not in love with him or anything. How could I be in love with someone who never tells me anything? He's never revealed his true self to me. It makes me wonder what he has to hide…

"Can I ask you something?"

I jumped and made a sharp turn. It was Squall, but I'm actually not surprised considering he always managed to make me jump out of my skin. I'm supposed to be the stealthy one, not him!

What an environment to be in. I was leaning myself against the railing of our balcony, looking up at the sky, while he gives me an odd look. I wonder what he wants…

**ooo**

I just don't get her, this perky young teenager, who always seems to get on his nerves. She used to never shut up before, and that used to make me angry. Now she barely talks anymore, and it's still getting on my nerves. But it's strange because I somehow feel attracted to her spirit…is it because she reminds me of _her_? No. Yuffie's different. But just thinking about _her_ makes my insides scream. I can still hear here voice calling out to me…and I was too weak to save her.

"Hello? Squall? And you say I space out?"

Why does she have to keep reminding me?

"It's Leon, Yuffie."

I was too tired to get really angry at her. Ever since that day at Hollow Bastian…I decided to change my name to Leon. It never seemed to register in this young, raven-haired hyper ninja, though. She always insisted on calling me Squall, no matter how many times I urged her not to. Still, this still doesn't get away from the fact that she hasn't been herself.

She looked over at me and frowned. "Well, if you're going to interrogate me, just do it already!"

I rolled my eyes in frustration. Does she always have to make assumptions?

"Look, I just want to know why you're always off in your own little world lately!" I looked in her direction, only to see her eyes go wide. This didn't last very long, because it was soon replaced with a look of…sadness?

"Why do you care?"

I was taken aback by this question. Why do I care? It isn't like I've always shown my appreciation for her. Lately though, my thoughts have been revolving themselves around her.

She sighed, and answered anyway without a reply. "I've been thinking about the past. I've been thinking of the way things were before, and how they've reflected on the happenings now. I always do, you just don't notice."

I took this moment to examine her. That was the most grown-up answer she had ever given, and it made me worry. She was growing up. I didn't want to admit it, but she is.

Something was bothering me. If she had always thought of such events, then why did she…

"Then why do you always seem so happy?" I couldn't help myself. How can she manage to play it off while it always manages to keep my life miserable?

Surprisingly, she smiled.

"Carpe Diem"

"What?" I said stupidly. Am I supposed to know what that means?

"Carpe Diem, Squall. It means seize the day!"

"I don't get it. It doesn't explain anything." Did she know something I didn't?

She rolled her eyes, but her smile never disappeared.

"Stop living in the past, and look towards the future. Live life to the fullest! If a person never forgets, then how will they live? What's the point of life? I'm not saying grieving is illegal, but after so many years, I have no choice but to live on Squall. Look, I still have friend's around me, and just knowing Sora is out there somewhere defeating Ansem makes me feel like there are more important things to worry about then moping around. Besides, protecting the people in Traverse with a smile on my face ensures them that they're headed towards a better future."

She was right.

**ooo**

Ok, I think my speech was a little too much. Now he has this look on his face that I've never seen before. What was he thinking? Oh well, I didn't care in the least. Everything I said was the truth, every last bit of it!

It seemed like the time went by for hours, and my anticipation was killing me. He's just sitting there, in total silence. In fact, I could barely hear him breathing! Was he dead? Ok maybe that was kind of going overboard but really, how long could a person just sit there thinking to themselves? Oh wait, I shouldn't be talking.

Ok, this was taking too long. I turned around to walk back inside when I felt someone grab a hold of my left wrist. I shouldn't have been surprised that it was Squall, considering he was the only person with me, but it doesn't seem like a course of action he would take.

I looked at his face, and I really wasn't ready for what I saw. There was emotion, not exactly sadness or happiness, but it was more of a look of understanding. Did my words affect him that much?

Before I could even say his name, I felt myself being pulled into his embrace. His strong arms wrapped around me, and my face was positioned on his chest. I couldn't help but feel heat rising to my face. I wanted to show some reaction, so I wrapped my arms around him as well.

He spoke softly, "thank you, Yuffie."

Now, I was in complete shock. Not that I wasn't before, however, he's just never apologized to me before. It's like his attitude had completely changed…not that I was complaining.

He continued speaking, completely unaware of my condition.

"For the first time since I've came to this town, since everything happened, I feel like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulder. It's all because of you, Yuf. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. You have no idea how much you've done for me."

I didn't know what to say. Honesty, I probably looked like a wreck right there. I held onto him tighter, I couldn't help it, he finally understood me. I felt tears coming down my eyes as he tilted my chin up to face him.

He smiled sincerely, "Carpe Diem."

"Carpe diem," I managed to say, smiling all the same.

So this was the true Squall. Now the both of us can finally live at peace, preferably together…

**ooo**

A/N: Too early for them to just start kissing, well, in my opinion anyways. I know she may seem mature in this fic but hey, i'm only judging from what i believe she's like! I totally suck at writing Squall's pov but oh well. Oh and i'm also aware that he didn't correct her after a while! Anyhoo, please review!


End file.
